All My Fault
by animaniacslover7
Summary: An innocent life is lost and Fionna feels like she doesn't have what it takes to be a hero. Sad oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Adventure Time.

"Hiyaaa!" Fionna screeched as she swiped her sword across another fire wolf.

"Come on Cake, we have to hurry!" She yelled as she ran forward passed the group of burning canines. She had been informed by Prince Gumball and Flame Prince that here was a large group of fire wolves attack the forests of Aaa. She had just brushed it off and told them both she would handle it as soon as possible. For Fionna, as soon as possible was after playing video games on BMO and lounging around most of the day. Now she knew what a grave mistake that was.

Fionna and Cake had gotten word that one of the forests the fire wolves were attacking was heavily populated by small animals. They sprang into action and were on their way to the close forest when they heard the howls and growls of the wolves.

So now Fionna and Cake were fighting their way through the group of fiery beasts to protect the creatures in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by at least a dozen wolves.

After about a half an hour of fighting, the heroines finally scared away the fire wolves and were checking on each animal, when Fionna saw a group of squirrels and black rabbits in a circle around something. She carefully pushed them aside to see what it was. What she did see horrified her.

There, lying on its side was a pure white bunny with scorching bite-marks all over it. Fionna quickly called Cake over to diagnose it. The shape shifting cat ran over and placed her head on its fuzzy chest. Fionna felt guilt and agony pierce her heart when Cake sadly nodded a 'no'.

Fionna fell to her knees and carefully picked up and hugged the deceased rabbit to her chest. It was all her fault. She should have taken up PG and FP warnings and gotten rid of the fire wolves sooner. It was her job as a heroine to protect the innocent. She had failed, and it was all her fault.

"Come on, baby cakes. We can go bury her somewhere nice, like by that field of flowers over there." Cake suggested as she pointed her tail to the flower bed nearby.

Fionna did as she said without a word. She swiftly dug a deep and neat hole with her sword in the ground and gently placed the rabbit inside. She just couldn't continue, so the rest of the forest animals pushed the dirt back inside and placed different colored flowers over the mound of soil.

It was all her fault. How could she let something like this happen to something so innocent and helpless? Sure, you may think it was just a rabbit, but it still showed how she didn't have the responsibility to be a hero. She stared at the ground as she walked home in shame, with Cake trailing after her.

When they reached the tree house, Fionna simply went up to their shared room and lay face first into the pillow. She stayed like that for hours. Finally, Cake came up and lifted Fionna up so she could her face.

"Baby cakes, what's wrong? Is it about the rabbit?" Cake asked with sympathy in her voice. Fionna mumbled something unheard as she continued to look at the floor.

"What was that, Fi?" Cake asked her, trying to get Fionna to look up.

"I said that it's all my fault, Cake! If we'd gotten there sooner, instead of messing around all day, I could've protected it!" Fionna yelled as tears that she had been holding in streamed down her face.

"Oh, sugar. I know how you feel, but you have to understand that everything happens for a reason. This is a mistake that you'll learn from." Cake soothed.

"But how can I be a kick-butt heroine if I can't even save a little rabbit!" Fionna cried.

"Honey, calm down. You have to get over this and remember that it's not your fault."

"But it _is_ my fault!"

"No, you helped so much. What if you weren't there, hm? Then _all_ of those little animals would be gone. It was one sacrifice to save many." She explained.

Fionna wiped the tears from her face and thought about it for a moment.

"Yah, I guess you're right. But I'll make sure it never happens again!" Fionna shouted triumphantly.

"Come on sugar, let go kill some trolls or somethin'! That'll make you feel better!" Cake suggested, already racing downstairs and out the door.

"Hey, wait for me Cake!" Fionna chased after her, getting her wild and adventurous spirit back.

Sorry for the sad little bunny dying thing. My family and I are on a road trip and our two chinchillas died from the heat. My mom got really chocked up about it and I really needed to vent my sadness. So I wrote this. I think I'm gunna go grieve in the corner over there, so… R&R!


End file.
